


Numb

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Spoilers for Part 2 Chapter 14.2Tamaki's reunion with Aya didn't go as expected.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I had some emotions after reading chapter 14 so that's where I got the idea for this fic. 
> 
> A continution of my 50 day prompt series.  
>  **03\. Numb** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)
> 
> The line of dialogue used in this was taken [seigyokus' translaton](http://seigyokus.tumblr.com/post/150633472222).

Tamaki sat on his bed, back against the wall with his knees pressed to his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around as he pressed his forehead into his knees. Not once had he thought his reunion with Aya would go the way it did earlier that night. She was supposed to come home with him so they could be a family again. Not decide to stay with the man who rips families apart.

The bag of King Pudding she brought him laid abandoned beside him on the bed. He felt no desire to even eat his favorite treat with how he felt.

_“You always got your strength back by eating this whenever you were sick, right!? Mom said it once. That this was worked better than anything the doctors could prescribe.”_

Being reminded of their mother’s words made Tamaki feel even worse knowing that it wouldn’t help him feel better now. Nothing could as long as Aya wanted to remain separated from him.

As he sat there and silently cried, the pain and anger began to turn to a dull numb feeling inside his chest. Maybe their mother was wrong about the pudding being able to help everything.

Just like he was wrong in thinking he could get his sister back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Anyone else think about the fact Tamaki probably has his strong attachment to King Pudding because of his mom? Because I haven't stopped thinking about it since Aya said that line either. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177291604966/numb). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1032447754453364737).


End file.
